


Secrets are meant to be known

by Athena_417



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Gore, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Heterochromia, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Kara (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus has a sister, Markus is a ghost, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questions, Scary, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_417/pseuds/Athena_417
Summary: Connor, a 28 year old boy who is curious about the history of the Sapphire Manor in Detroit. Everybody knows that manor is haunted, some theorized that once you got inside, there's no turning back. But Connor didn't listen to those theories, so he went inside the manor, his honey brown eyes were looking at the broken chairs, walls, and decorations. But when he saw those precious heterochromatic eyes, he knew that it is him. The son of Amanda Stern who died because of an accident —was it even an accident?





	1. Sapphire Manor

It was November 8th 2031, time check: 2:34 PM. Connor looked outside the window of the cafe shop. The white snowflakes were falling on the ground, covering it with their pure white color. He tightened his grip on his hot black coffee, the hot steam of his drink was hitting his face, but it seems that he didn't care. Kara was sitting in front of him, talking about the way her pupils were acting inside the classroom. She kept on telling him how adorable they are, how energetic they are, especially that one of her pupils is her daughter. Connor likes to hear the stories of Kara, the stories about Alice, Luther, her students, and more. But what about Connor, what's his story?

 

Connor is just a 28 year old boy who is a police officer in Detroit, Michigan. He is living by himself, no love life, and shits. "Hey... Are you listening to me?", Kara asked, snapping her fingers in front of Connor, making the him look at his friend. "Hmm?", Connor asked, looking at Kara's blue eyes. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment, she stirred her coffee with the metal spoon, drinking it afterwards. "Anyway...", Kara started once again, clearing her throat while gently putting her coffee down. "I heard that you're still curious about that manor.", Kara said, looking at her friend's brown eyes.

 

"W-What do you mean?", Connor asked, drinking his coffee... slowly. Kara notices that Connor is covering something up, so she sighed, slowly raising an eyebrow. "You think i didn't notice the way you searched about that manor? You think I didn't notice the way you ask a librarian for a book about that manor? You might be a detective but dude, the case about that manor was like...", Kara trailed off, she looked at the ceiling, trying to remember the exact date of the case. "1872. April 17, 1872.", Connor said, sighing afterwards.

 

"Uh... Yeah. What I meant to say is, why are you so curious about that manor? Don't tell me you're going to that place as well.", Kara said, furrowing her brows. "I just like the history of that place, the way how the Stern siblings died because somebody killed them, and when they were not able to find Amanda Stern's body is kinda... mysterious. I am just going to check the manor, it's not like I'm going to bring the case back.", Connor explained, finishing his coffee. "Who are the siblings?", Kara asked.

 

"Markus and Kaitlyn Stern. I guess? Not sure.", Connor sighed, standing up as well. "When are you going to that place?", Kara asked, looking at her friend with curiosity. "Right now.", he replied, fixing his jacket as well as his black bonnet. "Are you crazy?!", Kara asked, making some of the customers look at the two. Kara looked at them, slowly moving her gaze to her friend, but before she can talk to him once more, Connor was already gone, the bell of the door were ringing loudly. Kara looked at the table, staring at the money that Connor left before he went outside, straight to his car while driving his way to Sapphire Manor.

 

"Here comes, Mr. Curious.", Kara sighed once again, finishing her coffee while staring at the snow that is falling on the ground.

 

◎◎◎

 

Connor drove his way to the manor, he looked at the tall trees, their leaves were gone but they were all covered by the soft white snow. He knows that the manor is in the woods, but it will be very difficult for him to find that so called Sapphire Manor. He slowly noticed the way his car was starting to slow down, he ripped his gaze from the trees, quickly looking at the fuel indicator. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the arrow stopping its way to the letter 'E'. "Shit.", Connor whispered, the car stopping afterwards. He groaned in anger, leaning his on the window glass.

 

He breathed in, sighing afterwards. He fixed his bonnet, putting his car keys on his pockets then quickly opening the door. The white snow landed on his bonnet, as well as on his jacket. He slammed the door shut, walking his way to the Sapphire Manor, a map on his hand. He opened it, looking at the destination of the manor. "Half a kilometer, great.", he sighed, starting to walk his way to his desired destination. He walked, following the map as well.

 

◎◎◎

 

Connor stopped in front of the manor, his hands were already shaking because of the cold sensation that he is receiving, cold air were hitting his bare face. He hugged himself while looking at the manor. The house was already covered with white snow, and it seems that nobody really decided to visit this house. He walked his way to the front door, gently touching the big doors, he expected that the doors are locked, but when he pushed it with care, the door opened slowly, giving out a loud and creepy creak as the door opens wider.

 

His honey brown eyes met those destroyed chairs, walls, and decorations. His eyes roamed around the place while walking his way inside the manor. The cold temperature decreased, making him remove his bonnet, his curly brown hair was a mess as he drops his bonnet on the floor in admiration. The manor was pretty big, but the only problem is that it's too dusty and Connor can sense that there will be insects crawling their way inside the house.

 

He slowly walked his way upstairs, using his index finger to put it on the dusty rails, he raised his finger in front of him, still walking his way upstairs. He looked at his dusty index finger, knowing already that the house wasn't touched for the past centuries. He cleaned his index finger by wiping it off on his pants, stopping in front of the door. He placed his bare palm on the door knob, feeling the particles of the dust slowly touching his palm. He twisted the knob to the right, the door giving out a loud click. He pushed the door open, his eyes quickly met those beautiful paintings.

 

The colorful paintings were mesmerizing, his brown eyes looked at them with admiration. How come those painting are still okay? It should be broken or covered with dirt right now. But it seems that all of it were newly painted. "Did somebody paint in here?", Connor asked himself. He continued to walk his way to the painting, stopping in front of it. He raised his hand, placing his index finger on the blue paint. His eyes widened in shock when the blue painting was still wet. It means, somebody is still here. He quickly heard floorboards creaking behind him, realizing that somebody might be here. He redraw his finger from the wet canvas, and in a second, he quickly turned around.

 

But instead of seeing somebody, he only saw the previous door that he had opened awhile ago. He furrowed his brows, quickly walking his way out of the room, slamming the door shut. He quickly walked his way to the stairs, readying himself to go down and leave the Sapphire Manor, he thought that he'll figure out something extraordinary that nobody had seen before, but it seems that he failed. He sighed,is quickly gripping the dusty railing, but he was stopped when a pair of small hands tugged his jacket behind him. Making Connor turn around, his eyes quickly met those soft green eyes.

 

"Hi, Mr!", a cheerful 9 year old girl greeted him, the girl's clothes were not modern, and it seems that she's living inside this house. Her hair was perfectly braided, her dress was pretty and astonishing, and she is hugging a small teddy bear on her dress. Connor's eyes were wide, mouth hanging open and when he took a step back, he quickly fell on his back, losing his balance. The green eyed girl, gasped in shock, trying her best to grab Connor's hand, even though she knows that she won't be able to make Connor stop from falling, but she was too late. She covered her mouth when Connor rolled down on the stairs, her green eyes watching him fall until his head was hit on the floor. The girl ran her way down, her little feet were trying their best to go even faster. "Markus! I need help!", the girl shouted, but before the girl can reach Connor, a man was already running his way to the body of Connor.

 

He slowly crouched down, looking at Connor's honey brown eyes. And the last thing that Connor was able to see were those precious heterochromatic eyes as well as the manor was already getting fixed by itself before the darkness invaded his vision.


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized ones are his memories/flashbacks.

_"I told you not to accept that case!", Nines shouted at him, his body shaking because fear and anger were starting to envelop his body._

_"I had to! It was my mission to accomplish it, even though it will take my life.", Connor fought back through words, his brows were furrowed._

_"Being a police officer is not simple, Con. Did you remember what our parents told us?", Nines asked, crossing his arms while looking at Connor's forehead, a white plaster was on it._

_"I do...", Connor sighed, leaning his back on the soft pillow, the heart rate monitor continuously gave out a soft beep-beep. He closed his eyes, replaying everything._

_When Connor was assigned to negotiate with the suspect, he already knew that everything will get nasty. He was standing in front of the suspect's house, the father —the suspect— was inside the house with his daughter and wife, holding a shotgun while threatening the police officers and SWATs that he'll shoot them if they're going to attack him. That is why they called Connor, telling him to negotiate the father. And here he was, standing in front of the door, wearing a bullet proof vest, and a gun on his hand._

_He knocked on the door two more times, his voice was loud but gentle. He decided to knock one more time, but he was greeted when the suspect shot opened the door quickly shooting him on his stomach, he flew off the ground, hitting his back on the police car, and thankfully, he wasn't shot on on his skin, because the vest protected him all along, and that's when he was visited by darkness._

_"Next time. Don't take or accept those kind of cases. I don't know what I'm going to do if you're dead.", Nines warned, sitting beside Connor. The two smiled at each other, Connor chuckled, inviting his brother to hug him even though his body is still sore. ___

__

__Connor groaned in pain, the sunlight was hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyelids, but he quickly regretted it when the sunlight quickly hit his brown eyes. He grumbled, swiftly covering them with his arms. When he knows that it's already okay, he slowly sat up, gently removing the arm from his face. The sun quickly hit his face once again, but he didn't bother anymore. His eyes slowly decided to look at the tables and chairs, he tilted his head looking at the walls. It took him minutes for him to process everything, and there he remembered it. He remembered the day when he fell on the stairs, hitting his head on the floor, seeing those heterochromatic eyes as the tables, walls, and decorations were getting fixed by themselves, as if magic truly exist! He sighed, closing his eyes while massaging his forehead, thinking about everything._ _

__

__His concentration was quickly interrupted when the door from his left opened, he looked up and there he saw the green eyed girl, hugging a teddy bear on her chest. She smiled, walking her way to sit beside Connor. "Good morning, Mr!", the girl greeted, flashing him a heart warming smile. Connor didn't say anything, instead, he studied her facial features, her eyes, her dark brown hair that is braided into a fish tail, her teddy bear, her dress, and... those emerald eyes._ _

__

__Connor's eyes widened when he was able to process everything, and that gave him the strength to speak for the slightest bit, because he remembered, and he knew her. "K-Kaitlyn... Kaitlyn Stern?", Connor asked, his eyes were wide open as she looked at him, nodding with enthusiasm. "That is me.", Kaitlyn replied, hugging her teddy bear with happiness. But she quickly noticed the way he looked at her, his eyes full of fear. She frowned, her emerald eyes were looking at him. "Is there something wrong?", Kaitlyn asked as Connor looked at her eyes, her eyes were full of life. "B-But... I thought you—"_ _

__

__"Kaitlyn.", an unfamiliar voice called out, making the two of them turn their heads to the direction when they heard the voice. "Brother!", Kaitlyn quickly smiled, she jumped out of her seat, running her way to the man. She hugged him as the man looked at Connor. He looked back at Kaitlyn's eyes, sighing afterwards. "What did I tell you?", the man started, asking the girl about something. Kaitlyn frowned, she released her brother, hugging her teddy bear instead. "To stay away from this room.", Kaitlyn answered looking at her brother's mismatched eyes. "But what did you do?", the man asked once again, he slowly looked at Connor, quickly turning his gaze to his sister once again. "I disobeyed.", Kaitlyn sighed, lowering her gaze as she stared on the floor. While the two were still talking, Connor was able to know who the man was. The man's name is Markus Stern, a 32 year old man who was found dead with his sister on the ground. Some suspected that they were murdered by someone, some thought that the Stern siblings killed themselves. No one really knew who killed them, as if the attacker planned it all along. There were no fingerprints nor footprints left behind. They were not able to find their mother, Amanda Stern. As the days go on, everybody considered it as suicide._ _

__

__

__"Why don't you go spend your time inside your room for awhile.", Markus suggested, and there he received a gentle smile. She walked her way to the front door, her small hands gripping the silver door. She looked back at Connor, waving her hand at him. Connor just smiled back while Markus looks at her sister. "Kaitlyn...", Markus warned once again, his heterochromatic eyes looked at her. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, sighing afterwards. "I will brother. Be patient as well.", Kaitlyn replied, gently closing the door behind her back. Markus sighed, slowly facing Connor. He looked at his eyes, eyes full of question, eyes full of eagerness._ _

__

__

__"I know you want answers.", Markus started, slowly walking his way to Connor's side. "I will answer them honestly.", Markus continued, slowly sitting on the chair, the chair that Kaitlyn sat on awhile ago. "But you have to be slow.", Markus finished, clasping both of his hands in front him. He looked at Connor, signaling him to ask him some questions._ _

__

__

__Connor exhaled, then he slowly breathed it all out. He slowly looked at Markus, his dark brown eyes looked at his green and blue ones. He opened his mouth, and there he told him all of his questions, quickly. "Am I dead? Where am I? Is this heaven? How come the manor is okay? How are you—", "Hold on.", Markus interrupted, stopping Connor from his mid sentence. "I told you that I'll be answering your question, slowly. Which means one by one. I can't answer all of them that quick.", Markus said, sighing afterwards. Connor sighed, slowly looking back at those mismatched eyes._ _

__

__"Where am I?", Connor asked. "I believe we are here inside the manor.", Markus answered, but it seems that Connor is not amused by his answer. "I meant to say. _Where am I _?", Connor asked once again, but the only thing that he received was Markus giving him a confused look. "I do not... follow.", Markus explained, leaning forward. "Don't play dumb with me. When I came here, this place was a disaster, but when I fell down. I saw everything before I blacked out, I watched as the place fixed itself. As if somebody did something, extraordinary! I know that you know what I meant.", Connor explained as he looked at Markus eyes. He sighed, tearing his gaze from Connor. "I... This place is really destroyed, but I can make everything turn back to it's original form if I want people to see it.", Markus replied, and this made Connor's eyes go wide with fascination.___ _

____ _ _

____"So... You have powers?", Connor asked, looking at him. "Maybe?", Markus replied, not even sure about his answer. "But... I had read about the history of this manor. It says that you two... died on April 17, 1871. But I don't get it... Why are you sti—", "Of course, we are dead. If the two of us are still alive then maybe, will be on 100s right now.", Markus replied back, smiling at Connor, knowing that the young man is so eager to find answers. "B-But... What about Amanda Stern, your mother. What happened to her, a-and... How did you two die?", Connor asked, and when Markus heard Amanda's name, he quickly gave out a scowl, making the brown eyed boy frown. "D-Did I ask too much?", Connor asked, his body was nervous as guilt surrounds his body. Markus noticed Connor's movement, which made him sigh._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"N-No... It's just... I am not ready to answer that question.", Markus explained, he looked at Connor face. The young man giving out a soft expression. "Uh... Sure, you don't have to answer them... If you don't want to.", Connor suggested, smiling at the him afterwards. Markus smiled back, "I appreciate the way you understand it.", Markus informed, Connor nodded, but the two were quickly interrupted when Connor's stomach grumbled, making Markus chuckle. "I believe your stomach wants food.", Markus joked, which made Connor chuckle back. "I-I guess so... But I can hold—", "Don't worry, I had already prepared food. I think Kaitlyn is waiting to be called inside her room.", Markus said, as he stood up from his seat. "If you want to change some clothes you can wear something i side the closet. I think my clothes will fit you.", Markus explained as he walked his way to the door, grabbing the door knob._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Anyway.", Markus stopped, turning around to inform Connor about something. "If the clock strikes at 12 noon, I suggest that you should not leave your room.", Markus warned, and there, he opened the door, closing it behind his back, leaving the poor young man sit on the bed, processing the words that Markus had said before he left the room._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I added a little bit of braidwood manor in the story, just a pinch, I believe. Anyway, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always welcome. Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit!  
> Finally I was able to accomplish my goal to write a story.  
> After reading the story called 'The haunting of braidwood manor.' On the app called Choices, it quickly gave me the inspiration to write this, but I chose it to be Connor/Markus. The story of the Braidwood Manor will not be the same with this story, I can assure you that. :)  
> I encourage you to install that app! I love it so much!


End file.
